parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock-A-Dragon
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1992's The Samuel Goldwyn Company film "Rock-A-Doodle" It appeared on YouTube on April 22, 2017. Cast *Chanticleer - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Edmond (Human) - Hiro Harmada (Big Hero 6) *Edmond (Kitten) - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *The Grand Duke of Owls - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Hunch - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Patou - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Peppers - Twilight Sparkles (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Snipes - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Pinky - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Goldie Pheasant - Pinky Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stuey - Olaf (Frozen) *Edmond's Parents - Ariel and Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Edmond's Brothers - Russel (Up) and Louie (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Tiny Duke - Luficer (Cinderella; 1950) *Rhino waiter - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Minnie Rabbit - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Bouncers - Dodos (Ice Age) and Tediz (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Yodel Squirrel - Sid (Ice Age) *Murray - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *Max - Carl and Frank (Ice Age) *Toad Security Guards - Martians Attack *Chicken Hawk - Steele (Balto; 1995) *Chicks - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur), Littlefoot, Ceta, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike (The Land Before Time) *Texan Mouse - SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill Turkey - Mike (Monsters, Inc.) Scenes *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 1 - Opening / "Sun Do Shine" *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 2 - Mushu Leaves / Hiro's Family in Trouble *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 3 - Hiro Meets Niju / Louis to the Rescue *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 4 - Fievel Meets the Animated Characters / The Quest Begins *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 5 - "We Hate The Sun"/ Ratigan *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 6 - Tiger Attack / Aqueduct Pipe *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 7 - Ratigan's Foolishness *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 8 - In Las Vegas / The Search For Mushu *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 9 - "Rock-A-Doodle" / Pinkie Pie's Jealousy *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 10 - Mushu Feels Lonely / Meanwhile, Back on the Farm / "Tweedle-Le-De" *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 11 - Shelbourne and Niju's Conversation *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 12 - "Treasure Hunting Fever" / "Sink or Swim" *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 13 - Mushu and Pinkie Pie / "Kiss 'N' Coo" *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 14 - Hiro (Fievel) Tries to Talk to Pinkie Pie / Captured *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 15 - Tied Up / Pinkie Pie Feels Guilty *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 16 - The Car Chase / Leaving Las Vegas *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 17 - Niju's Picnic / Crash Landing *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 18 - Mushu's Struggle / Hiro's (Fievel's) Bravery *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 19 - Mushu Finally Crows / Niju's Demise *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 20 - Transformation / "Sun Do Shine (Ending)" *Rock-A-Dragon (1992) Part 21 - End Credits / "Tyin' Your Shoes" Movie used: *Rock-A-Doodle (1992) Movies and TV Shows used: *Mulan *Mulan II *Big Hero 6 *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Balto II: Wolf Quest *The Great Mouse Detective *The Princess and the Frog *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Regular Show *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Frozen *Frozen Fever *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Up *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Cinderella (1950) *The Pebble and the Penguin *Cats Don't Dance *Aladdin *Ice Age Gallery: Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Chanticleer Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Harmada as Edmond (Human) Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel as Edmond (Kitten) Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Patou Mordecai.png|Mordecai as Snipes Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png|Twilight Sparkle as Peepers Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|Niju as The Grand Duke of Owls Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Hunch Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie as Goldie Youtubescratch_Wiki_-_Mayor.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne as Pinky Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Stuey the Pig Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Edmond's Mother Prince Eric.jpg|Eric as Edmond's Father Russell Up.jpg|Russell as Scott Louie_(We're_Back!_A_Dinosaur's_Story)_(1).jpg|Louie as Mark Lucifer's Claws.jpg|Lucifer as Tiny Duke Drake the penguin by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d93dks0.jpg|Drake as Rhino waiter Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Minnie Rabbit Dodos in Ice Age.jpg|Dodos Iago.jpg|Iago as Murray Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-811.jpg|Carl and Frank as Max Category:Rock-A-Doodle Movie Spoofs Category:Rock-A-Doodle Movie Spoof Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof